Convivencia Obligada
by makesomenoiise
Summary: Fue ver su rostro prepotente, arrogante y orgulloso, y mis Navidades quedaron oficialmente arruinadas. -¿No te alegras de verme, Hermione? -Claro, Draco - escupí entre dientes. Oneshoot para el Concurso de Navidad de Potterfics, premiado con el 6º puest


**Fic candidato al Concurso de Navidad de Potterfics, en la cual he quedado sexta :)**

**Una verdadera oportunidad para demostrarme a mí misma hasta dónde puedo llegar, y ciertamente un sexto puesto frente a muchos y bueno aspirantes me llena de alegría ^^**

**

* * *

**

CONVIVENCIA OBLIGADA

_Pandora Lover_

Fue ver su rostro, prepotente, arrogante y orgulloso, y mis Navidades quedaron oficialmente arruinadas.

- ¿No te alegras de verme, Hermione?

- Claro, Draco - escupí entre dientes -. Es un placer tenerte aquí.

Tratando de simular una falsa amistad, me acerqué a la serpiente para darle un fugaz abrazo de "bienvenida". Su mero contacto erizó mi piel, de pura aberración a su persona.

- ¿No te sirve con martirizarme en Hogwarts, Malfoy? - murmuré en su oído, rápido y con una punzada de odio en mis palabras - ¿Por qué vienes a arruinarme las Navidades? ¿Qué te he hecho?

- Esta situación me gusta tan poco como a ti, _sangre sucia_ - repuso y se separó de mí tan rápido como si hubiera sido portadora de alguna enfermedad contagiosa.

Aún no lograba comprender cómo había llegado a aquella situación. Draco Malfoy, mi enemigo, mi rival, el hombre al que más odiaba sobre la faz de la Tierra... En _mi_ casa, con _mi_ familia, robándome _mis_ Navidades.

¿En qué momento se habían truncado mis hermosos planes con Harry y Ron para aquellos días? ¿En qué momento mi padre había comunicado feliz que un amigo pasaría las Navidades conmigo? ¿En qué momento descubrí que aquel "amigo" no era, nada más y nada menos, que el presuntuoso de Malfoy?

Observé cómo papá lo llevaba a su nuevo dormitorio, y casi pude sentir el horror de la serpiente al descubrir su nueva estancia, porque seguramente nuestro dormitorio de invitados sería una pocilga comparado con sus lujosas mansiones.

Sonreí, por fin tendría la oportunidad de vengarme de Malfoy.

Sin embargo, mi venganza quedó reducida a escombros. Era curioso cómo aquel odio que nos había cegado a Malfoy y a mí durante años, aquellas superficialidades que nos habían dirigido en Hogwarts, todas las disputas y conflictos... Habían quedado disimulados aquellos días en mi casa. Porque tanto Malfoy como yo sabíamos que debíamos aparentar ser buenos amigos para que mis padres lo dejaran instalarse allí, era comprensible, entonces, la actitud amistosa e incluso cariñosa que Draco tenía hacia mí (¿Draco? ¿Por qué ahora lo llamaba por su nombre en mis pensamientos?). Pero, ¿por qué no me vengaba de él contándole a mi familia lo rastrero y egoísta que era? ¿Por qué fingía una amistad con él cuando había estado insultándome y humillándome durante años?

Me consideraba una persona inteligente, pero había cosas que no lograba entender.

O tal vez sí, y no quería entenderlas. Tal vez sabía que Draco se encontraba en mi casa por un motivo que se me escapaba, algo tan grande e importante como para haberse visto obligado a mi compañía durante dos semanas, pues, claro estaba que, yo no era santo de su devoción. O tal vez, y sólo tal vez, me gustara mi "nueva relación" con la serpiente, tal vez me agradaba que mostrara preocupación por mí, que contara a mis padres falsas experiencias que habíamos vivido juntos, que me diera un beso de buenas noches cuando se iba a acostar. Aunque cuando estuviéramos solos volviéramos a dejarnos llevar por aquel rencor que nos hacía enemigos.

Me acerqué a su dormitorio en Noche Buena, con la intención de informarle de que la cena estaba preparada, de que toda la familia Granger esperaba en el salón para conocer al nuevo inquilino de la casa.

- ¿Es qué no te enseñaron tus padres a llamar a la puerta antes de entrar, Granger? - se volvió Draco en cuanto entré, destilando odio por cada palabra, cada letra.

- ¿Qué has hecho con la habitación?

Estaba, cuanto menos, estupefacta. Lo que siempre había sido una humilde estancia de invitados, se había convertido en una especie de Sala Común de Slytherin, con los colores plata y verde matizando el ambiente, reinando por doquier, introduciéndose en tus ojos hasta dejarte ciego.

- Le he dado el toque Malfoy que le faltaba a esta casa - murmuró engreído -. Veo que lo de no tener buen gusto, viene de familia. Me cuesta decírtelo pero, parece ser que no eres la peor Granger...

- ¿Cómo te atreves? - pregunté cerrando los puños, con el odio inundándome de pies a cabeza - ¡Nosotros te hemos dado cobijo! ¡Hemos permitido que te quedes con nosotros! ¡Has arruinado mis Navidades, mi feliz estancia en casa, mi vida! Desde que te conozco no has dejado de humillarme, de hacerme sentir la persona más insignificante de la estratosfera... Y aún así, después de todo, he dejado que te quedes aquí. ¿¡Por qué me arruinas la existencia!?

- No te hagas la víctima, Granger - murmuró con frialdad acercándose a mí, teniéndome a escasos centímetros -. A mi tampoco me gusta estar aquí, ¿te crees que no preferiría pasar mi tiempo con Crabbe y Goyle antes que con una _sangre sucia_ con la que tengo que fingir llevarme de maravilla?

La rabia contenida y la decepción creciente se manifestaron en forma de manotazo. La mejilla de Malfoy quedó marcada por mi golpe, pero no mostró signos de querer devolvérmelo, simplemente permaneció allí, con el rostro girado, mirando al vacío, con el semblante frío e inexpresivo, irritándome aún más.

- Por un momento he llegado a pensar que tal vez merecieras la pena - cerré los ojos con fuerza para que las lágrimas que tantos años llevaba guardadas por Draco no fluyeran frente a él -, por un momento he llegado a pensar que tal vez, si no nos hubiéramos dejado cegar por el odio natural que nos tenemos, podríamos llevarnos bien, y pasar buenos momentos. Pero veo que sigues siendo como siempre, que sigues siendo el arrogante y orgulloso de Draco Malfoy.

- Tú no sabes nada... - murmuró tan bajo que a penas le escuché.

- No sé cómo he podido...

Pero mis palabras quedaron apagadas por sus labios, que se posaron sobre los míos casi por inercia, con cierta agresividad, rozando la violencia. Por unos segundos respondí a su lengua sedienta y revoltosa, a sus desesperadas caricias por mi cuerpo que ardían bajo mi piel, a sus labios dulces y fríos como un témpano. Sin embargo, en cuanto se separó de mí para darnos una tregua para respirar, la razón volvió a mí como un relámpago, y mi única manifestación del cúmulo de sentimientos que acababa de tener fue otro manotazo.

Más fuerte, más duro, más hiriente.

- Te odio.

Y me marché, dejando por el camino la huella de mis lágrimas tintadas de tristeza, rencor, decepción y amor. Y mientras cenábamos, pude advertir hasta qué punto estaba interesada por Malfoy, pues me descubrí un par de veces observándole en la distancia, mordiéndome el labio inferior para frenar las lágrimas cuando hablaba de nuestra supuesta relación amistosa, deseando besarle allí mismo, frente a todos, y al mismo tiempo propinarle un sinnúmero de golpes.

- Draco - lo llamó mi prima Julie sentándose en su regazo -. Cuéntanos aventuras de Hogwarts. ¿Cómo conociste a Herm?

Por un momento nuestras miradas se encontraron, miradas tan llenas y vacías que daban escalofríos, tan indiferentes y repletas de interés... Que era incomprensible.

- Conocí a tu prima en Hogwarts - su rostro se mostraba tan agradable que parecía estar recordando un momento preciado e inolvidable. Su hipocresía ciertamente me sorprendía, y llenaba mi mente de temores. ¡Qué buen actor era! -. La primera vez que me encontré con Herm estaba en el comedor, ella era una sabelotodo algo irritante, y al principio nos caímos mal - me miró con un brillo incomprensible en los ojos y yo lo observé abrumada, mientras toda la mesa estaba en silencio, escuchando con atención las palabras de Draco -. Pero pronto me di cuenta de que podríamos llevarnos bien, porque teníamos más cosas en común de las que nos diferenciaban...

- ¿Por ejemplo? - preguntó curioso mi tío Bernard.

- Ambos nos odiábamos - repuso Draco con una sonrisa en el rostro -. Ambos queríamos ser los mejores de nuestra clase, los ejemplos a seguir de Hogwarts, los destacados, los prefectos.

No sabría decir qué ocurrió en aquel momento, pero hubo un _click_ en mi interior, una profunda comprensión a sus palabras. Y, por primera vez en toda mi vida (y creí que jamás diría algo así), supe que Draco tenía razón.

Y los sentimientos retenidos explotaron y se esparcieron por todo el comedor, sólo que nadie lo notó, sólo yo. Y de pronto, el pelo rubio perfectamente peinado, el rostro orgulloso, la forma de expresarse arrogante y su porté de elegancia ya no me parecieron tan repugnantes.

La noche no fue, digamos, la mejor de mi vida. La situación era insostenible, los pensamientos acosadores, los sentimientos incomprensibles, y decidí actuar.

- ¿Draco? - inquirí tocando la puerta.

Nadie contestó.

Entré a su dormitorio con cuidado, girando el pomo como si se tratara de una bomba a punto de estallar, me sorprendí a mí misma rezando para encontrármelo dormido y deleitarme con su belleza, pero el destino me tenía reservado algo mejor: Draco no estaba. Quise marcharme, de verdad que sí, pero la curiosidad pudo conmigo y sentí la necesidad de averiguar por mí misma todo lo que me había estado preguntando durante aquel tiempo.

Y fue así, de casualidad, como encontré la carta que cambiaría mi vida para siempre:

_Querido Draco,_

_Sinceramente, creí que no soportarías la convivencia en casa de los Granger y he estado mirando otras casas donde puedes esconderte, de todas formas, me alegro de que estés a gusto y no quieras marcharte, me da la sensación de que Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado continuará buscándote para que te alíes con él, y mientras más tiempo pases en esa casa, mejor. Él jamás sospechará que estás allí, rodeado de muggles, con tu rival en Hogwarts._

_Sé que no quieres que Granger sospeche de tus sentimientos, hijo, y comprendo que te resulta complicada la situación. Pero debes mostrarte amable con ella y ganarte su confianza, tu protección depende de ella, Draco. Y, si se cansa de tus arrogancias, te delatará como enemigo y te echarán de la casa._

_Estaremos en contacto._

_Te quiero, cariño._

_Narcisa Malfoy._

Un sentimiento extraño recorrió mi cuerpo y por primera vez en mi vida, mi mente se quedó en blanco. La información que contenía la carta estaba inundándome de pies a cabeza, haciéndome comprender. Voldemort, peligro, convivencia obligada, protección, sentimientos, sospechar, arrogancias...

Empezaba a cansarme de esos _clicks_ que se formaban en mi mente cuando comprendía algo. Pero, una vez más, así sucedió, y de pronto, todo quedó claro para mí. Y no quise hacer nada más que encontrar a Draco, aún no estaba segura de para qué, pero necesitaba verlo, asegurarme de que no se había marchado.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi, al bajar al salón. Se mostraba distraído, agachado mientras colocaba bajo el árbol regalos. Me acerqué más, dejándome llevar por el corazón en vez de la razón (cosa inusitada en mí, por cierto), sonreí con creces cuando acerqué a divisar mi nombre en uno de los regalos, y Julie en otro. Me agaché a su lado, aún sin saber qué estaba haciendo.

- Granger, ¿qué...?

Pero aquella vez fue él quien no pudo terminar, porque fueron mis labios los que cubrieron los suyos, mi lengua la que revoloteaba en su boca, mis manos las que lo acariciaban con toda la ternura y el amor reprimido durante años. Draco no tardó en responder a mi amor con la misma intensidad, agarrándose a mi cintura como si aquello fuera lo único real en aquel mundo incierto, besándome con una pasión y ternura desconocidas, entregándose a mí, bebiendo de mí. Él y yo, sentimientos reprimidos, sueños inimaginables alcanzados una noche de Navidad.

Porque, al fin y al cabo, él continuaba siendo Draco Malfoy. Pero tal vez no fuera tan arrogante, ni tan prepotente, ni tan orgulloso y frío como él mismo quería mostrar.

* * *

**A mi, personalmente, este fic me gusta mucho, ya que me tomé un par de días para recoger los frutos de mi inspiración y mi propia forma de expresarme, todo esto adherido a mi pareja favorita, el Dramione(L). Supongo que en realidad se me ha quedado algo corto, el límite de palabras era 2000 y tampoco pude explayarme tanto como me hubiera gustado, pero creo que el resultado ha sido bastante bueno :)**

**De momento no me planteo convertir el oneshoot en un longfic, aunque está por ver.**

**Ahora es vuestro turno, decídme, ¿qué os parece? Acepto desde un "No te tenías que haber presentado" hasta un "¿Cómo es posible que no ganaras?" :) Opinad!**

**Un beso enorme!**


End file.
